Happy New Years
by WolfQueen13
Summary: This is some thing I thought might be cool in an honor to the New Year. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Love Piper

Summary- This is some thing I thought might be cool in an honor to the New Year. It's sort of like a bunch of compiled (but not randomly compiled) one-shots, one chapter/letter per sister. I'm not expecting it to go any where but some reviews would be nice. ) Thanks and Happy New Year to all!

Disclaimer- I don't eat--err-- own, Charmed. Or eat it. Unless...you know...I feel like it.

Month/Date/Year/Time of day- January/1'st/2002/7:30am

Takes place- The first New Years after Prue died. This is basically just a bunch of letters to her from the sisters, or at least Phoebe and Piper- I'm not sure if I'll do Paige or not. ) Enjoy.

Title- Love; Piper.

Piper paced as she looked at the time. 7:30am. She'd wanted to be -with- Prue already, but so far hadn't seemed to be able to write any thing on that piece of paper. Eventually, she just decided to write what ever she thought. She could improve later... she supposed, any ways. So she sat down, grabbed her pen, and started into the letter.

_Dear Prue;_

_I can't seem to find the right words to send to you today. It's our first New Years without you, and oddly, we have no idea what to do. Although maybe it's not so odd. You've always been here with us, Prue. For every holiday, every thing- every place that we can possibly remember...you've been there. You protected us, even in those situations when you would've lost your life. But you did eventually leave us...trying to save an innocent. "The Charmed Ones come first" you used to say, but I knew you felt differently. You believed that the innocent came first... even before your own life. _

_I can't help wondering what it would've been like if we knew. If we could've gone back in time. But either way, I know, a life would've been lost. Of course, talking about death isn't really the best way to spend a perfectly good New Years letter...I'm just trying to tell you how amazing I've always thought you were. But I took you forgranted...so maybe it was a lesson. A lesson not to take life forgranted. You never know what can happen. Or what will._

_The only reason I'm actually writing this letter is to wish you a Happy New Year. I hope you don't think Paige has taken your place... we love her, don't get me wrong... but she's just not you. You'll always be in my heart...I promise. And what ever next generation comes will know of you. We will teach them to love you, despite the fact that they don't really know you. It's possible...I know it. Almost every thing else is. Almost._

_I hope you have a Happy New Year up there, and the one thing I need you to promise me is that you won't forget our bond. Even if you forget me, Prue, just remember the bond we had. As sisters, not only of blood but of soul. I'll see you some day. And then maybe we can celebrate New Years together._

_Love; _

_Piper. _


	2. Yours Truly Phoebe

Summary- This is some thing I thought might be cool in an honor to the New Year. It's sort of like a bunch of compiled (but not randomly compiled) one-shots, one chapter/letter per sister. I'm not expecting it to go any where but some reviews would be nice. ) Thanks and Happy New Year to all!

Disclaimer- I don't eat--err-- own, Charmed. Or eat it. Unless...you know...I feel like it.

Month/Date/Year/Time of day- January/1'st/2002/7:30am

Takes place- The first New Years after Prue died. This is basically just a bunch of letters to her from the sisters, and yes I decided to do Paige. Hope you enjoy!

Title- Yours Truly Phoebe

Phoebe sighed as she began to make corrections on the letter she had written the night before. There weren't many there, thank God, so she had plenty of time to read it over before her and Piper would be going down to the cemetary to give her the New Years letters.

_Dear Prue;_

_Happy New Year! I couldn't wait to write this letter today... it's the first New Years we've ever had without you. In a way, I feel refreshed and more independent than ever. But it's also a very sad day for me. Well, anyways, I'd like to share with you a couple of my New Years Resolutions, just because they involve you... and I think you should know. _

_First, I am still very upset with the things that you used to say to me and about me. It hurt me in ways that you'll never imagine. "That girl's got no future." "You're so in the dark." "Where's your common sense?" "You're a bastard. I can't believe you'd do this to me!" but by far, the worst was when you told me that you hated me. And I believed you. Not because I was stupid, but because I saw the hate in your eyes. I want to forgive you for that...even though you didn't apologize. I love you and it's no fun to resent some one you love. If that makes any sense. _

_Maybe you were right though, every time you told me that I'm just like dad and I run from my problems instead of solving them. That's why Ieft home. I couldn't face my problems, so I ran. I really am a screw up. _

_I guess we're even though. I did treat you like crap. Even though you always tried to help me. You were always trying to be the mother-type figure for me. I always felt like you thought I was weak...and maybe I was. Maybe I should've been more willing to accept your -love-. But instead I hated you. Because you were trying to take moms place? I don't know. I just always thought I was too old to need a mother-type figure. I still need one today, Prue. But I didn't need for you to be my mother. I needed for you to be my friend. To be my sister. To have the relationship you had with Piper. That was what I needed from you. But I know I can't blame you... I can only blame myself for the hatred I gave you in return. I suppose I deserved it when you said you hated me. _

_I can only hope this year to better myself. Maybe when we meet again, we'll have the time to expand our relationship past your maternity. I want us to be able to have our own New Year, up in that where-ever-you-are. Where we can turn over a new leaf with our relationship and only hope that it will become increasingly brighter. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Phoebe._


	3. Well Paige

Summary- This is some thing I thought might be cool in an honor to the New Year. It's sort of like a bunch of compiled (but not randomly compiled) one-shots, one chapter/letter per sister. I'm not expecting it to go any where but some reviews would be nice. ) Thanks and Happy New Year to all!

Disclaimer- I don't eat--err-- own, Charmed. Or eat it. Unless...you know...I feel like it.

Month/Date/Year/Time of day- January/1'st/2002/7:30am

Takes place- The first New Years after Prue died. This is basically just a bunch of letters to her from the sisters, and yes I decided to do Paige. Hope you enjoy!

Title- Well... Paige.

Paige regretted having signed her letter. It just seemed to rediculous, not only writing to a dead person but writing to some one she didn't even know. But it was some thing she felt compelled to do...and in a way, she felt safe doing it.

_Dear Prue;_

_Ok. This is awkward. I've only gotten past the first two words and I hardly know what to write. Well, you can't blame me...I mean, at least I'm writing some thing to wish you a Happy New Years, right? This is just one of those things I felt compelled to do...sorta like coming to your funeral. And in so many ways, I'm glad I did. But in so many ways, I wish I didn't._

_I guess it must've been the same for you when you let Phoebe come back (she told me all about what had happened). You were glad you did...but also wished you hadn't. Looks like I've succeeded in confusing myself...good job Paige, way to go. Aren't I just amazing?_

_It feels guilty, though, inviting myself into this house as a family member. As if I could sit in your chair and put on the same shoes so to speak every day when you got up. But I hear stories of how amazing you were... I couldn't ever measure up. In a way, I wish I didn't have to have become part of this family. I don't want to be just the cup of jello you get when all the pudding's out. Funny I've mentioned pudding. I put it on my toast this morning._

_Piper seems to think you and I have a lot in common. I don't think so. I mean, compared to me, I think they think you're God's gift to man kind... to them you probably were. You were all Phoebe had of a mother. _

_I feel like I was spared too much to be a member of this family. I was spared the pain and loss of Piper and Phoebe. They keep telling me that I'm lucky for that. I don't feel lucky. I feel guilty and powerless. Especially when they bring you up. Every time one of them says 'Prue' I get defensive. It's like "Shit. I'm not Prue!" but in so many ways I wish I was. I wish that I could just turn into you and whammo! Their lives would be perfect. If only I could, I know I would. _

_Did you hate yourself? That's one of the questions I've wished I could just ask for some time. But did you? Did you ever wish that you could just turn into some one else...just to make some one else's life easier?_

_I hope you understand and that I haven't waisted my time writing this letter. It was a stupid letter to write. Maybe I've waisted my time already. Oh well. It's only...almost 8. Crap. I hope Piper hasn't left yet. Well, anyways, Happy New Years!_

_Well...Paige._


	4. My Sisters

Summary- This is some thing I thought might be cool in an honor to the New Year. It's sort of like a bunch of compiled (but not randomly compiled) one-shots, one chapter/letter per sister. I'm not expecting it to go any where but some reviews would be nice. ) Thanks and Happy New Year to all!

Disclaimer- I don't eat--err-- own, Charmed. Or eat it. Unless...you know...I feel like it.

Month/Date/Year/Time of day- January/1'st/2002/8:23am

Takes place- The first New Years after Prue died. This is basically just a bunch of letters to her from the sisters, and yes I decided to do Paige. Hope you enjoy!

Title- My Sisters

Piper sighed and put her hand on the knob of the door. "Ready Pheebs?"

"Yep." she replied, clutching her envelope and Piper's in her hands.

"Ok." the oldest replied, at the same time Paige bolted out of her room, envelope in hand.

"WAIT!" she hollared, paniced. Piper looked back, shocked. Phoebe was just curious. "Here." she said, handing Piper the letter. "I...wrote one for her too."

"Oh. Well, alright. I'll take it. You wanna come?"

"S-sure." Paige grinned a crooked smile. Piper smiled back and opened the door.

"Hey Prue." Piper said simply as she put all the letters down on the grave stone. "Happy New Year." It was quiet for a minute, and the wind began to blow lightly. After a minute, Paige looked down at the gravestone. The three letters they'd set there were replaced by one simple letter.

"Hey, look!" she said, reaching down to pick it up. "The other two were here a minute ago..." she flipped it over. No address. "Hm?"

Slowly she began to open it. Inside was a letter from Prue. Paige's jaw dropped. "It's...from Prue." she squeaked, eyes shifting over the carefully printed letter.

To Paige, it said this;

_Dear Paige;_

_Welcome to the family. I'm glad you've come to be a sister to my family. They're the best friends you'll ever have, trust me. And I know exactly how you feel about your -new- family. Don't worry. I felt the same way._

_Personally, I think you've done a pretty good job of being a witch and a sister. You've done some pretty amazing things, don't worry about comparing to the likes of Prue. I'm not as amazing and they think I am, trust me. Doing some amazing things doesn't make you an amazing person any more than doing bad things makes you a bad person._

_I understand your guilt, Paige. I felt guilty being the oldest at first; I knew I didn't deserve it. But it was my position, I was there for a reason, just like you are. _

_Maybe we have more in common than you think; even the oldest here has to say she admires you. I envy you, just because you're you. Not because you're alive, just because of how brave you are. _

_I know exactly how you feel when you say this. I felt the same way when mom died. But I had to realize that a relationship with mom wouldn't have been a relationship with me. I wanted that relationship with them. But still I misunderstood. And yes, there were times at night when I'd close my eyes and ask how I could live by being the bastard I was. I hated myself. But then I got over it. There are more important things in life._

_I want you to know that I am glad you wrote to me. It's nice to get to talk to the new member of our family. And I can hardly wait to meet you._

_I also need to inform you that no one else will see what I've written to you unless you want them to. This talk is completely confidential. _

_Pruedence Victoria Halliwell, aka "Prue". _

To Phoebe, it said;

_Dear Phoebe;_

_Happy New Years right back! I hope you get to turn over that new leaf you've been wanting to turn since you were five. But I think we're out of leaves by now. Try a rock this year._

_Oh my God...Phoebe...and you waited until the after life to tell me this? I'm sorry...I really am... from up here I can feel your soul. And all the shit that I've caused alone...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every thing. I should've been a better person... but I'm glad that you understood that I love you.And that I wanted to help. The things I'd kill for right now..._

_I've forgiven you Phoebe. And I've never believed that you're a screw up. Maybe a little screwed up, but hell we're all screwed. Especially from where you're standing. Life sucks, doesn't it?_

_Can't wait to see you again either sis. I want the relationship with you the way you want it with me. And trust me, we'll have the time. I'm in Heaven now, watching over you forever.  
Much love;_

_Prue._

To Piper, it just said;

_I'm not as great as you think I am. It's a hard truth, but I'm not. It's just as simple as that. _

_Still, I love to hear from you. I miss you so much. Guiltily, I think I've always favored you Piper. I miss you the most of all of our family. Of course, most of our family is up here... but still Piper, I miss the closeness we always had. I really do miss rocking you to sleep at night and being there to comfort you in your sorrows. But don't be too hesitant to let Paige in. She'll make a great friend, I promise._

_Don't look back too far at the past, Piper. Please? I will come to visit you in your sleep when ever I possibly can. I love you...and I can barely stand this apartness that we seem to have now that we're not together on earth or in Heaven. I wish I could still be there for you. More than any thing you know._

_Happy New Year, by the way. And no, I'm fine with Paige being a member of our family. I know you guys would never let me be replaced. _

_We should make plans for when you guys get up here. You know, get a party and dinner plan started! I mean, we should have plenty of time. Oh great, now I'm all excited! Haha. See you soon!_

_Prue._

_With love to all of my sisters._

Paige smiled sheepishly. "Piper...?" she muttered stand-offishly. "Do you hate me too much?"

"No. I don't hate you." she laughed, looking up at her. "I just miss her." Paige stood off, looking uncomfortable at the tears in Piper's eyes. "Come here."

"Piper..."

"COME-HERE!" she demanded playfully, tackle-hugging Paige. Phoebe smiled dumbly and ran her hand along the gravestone.

"So I guess we'll never no."

In a sudden silence, wind began to wash over them. The wind carried with it a voice. Maybe an inner voice...maybe an outer voice. But whatever it was, they all knew it was from Prue.

_I love you all, Happy New Year...my sisters. _

A/N: Happy New Years every body!


End file.
